


The Big Bad Wolf

by xxxillusionxxx



Series: What's Love Got to Do With It? [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Captivity, Coercion, Dark, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxillusionxxx/pseuds/xxxillusionxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek plays little red and the big bad wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: READ THE TAGS. IF ANYTHING LISTED WORRIES YOU, DO NOT READ THIS.

Stiles lost track of how long he’d been here. The dim lights were always on and there were no windows so the only indication he had of time passing were the meals that Derek brought down to him. Three per day. Derek always stayed behind after the last one; sometimes to have sex and others just to cuddle and talk. 

Despite everything that happened, despite how much he missed his father, Stiles had grown fond of Derek. The man didn’t take no for an answer, but then, he was always there to comfort Stiles in the aftermath. Stiles didn’t even mind the sex anymore. Derek seemed to understand that he preferred not to be forced to get off and usually gave him that control. 

Stiles found pleasure in Derek’s pleasure in a way, and he lived for those hours together when Derek would tell him stories of his family, of how they were before the fire. He even liked hearing about the fire. It made Derek seem so much more human—though Stiles long ago figured out he wasn’t—and in a backwards sort of way it made him want to take care of the man, to console him. 

Stiles had no idea how long he’d been in the basement. He doubted anyone was looking for him at this point, if they had at all. He should be sad, should be hopeless, but he was really just numb to everything. He took what pleasure he could out of his existence and the rest got lost in the emptiness. 

“Derek, can we go outside?” he whispered one night.

Derek went still behind him. The hand stroking his arm stopped and gripped tightly. 

“I had actually been thinking of playing a game outside, but I’m worried about breaking you,” he said after a long moment of silence. 

Stiles tensed. When Derek said things like that, he usually wasn’t exaggerating. The last time he had expressed this concern he ended up fisting Stiles until he passed out. Stiles hadn’t spoken for a week after that and Derek had backed off a little and simply offered comfort. 

“Derek, please, I can’t stay down here forever,” Stiles finally whispered, accepting the fact that he probably wasn’t going to like whatever came next. 

Derek was quiet for a long moment. He braced himself over Stiles so that he could read his expression. Stiles stared resolutely back at him, trying to keep the fear out of his eyes. When Derek nodded and pressed a light kiss to his lips he was so happy that he actually kissed him back. 

*** 

“Put this on,” Derek said, tossing a knee-length red dress onto the cot before setting down Stiles’s dinner. 

Stiles donned the dress without arguing. He was stunned when Derek knelt down and slipped a pair of socks and sneakers onto his feet. Not used to wearing footwear, the material felt oddly constricting. 

“I thought about what we spoke about the other day,” Derek said as he tied the laces, “I realize that you can’t stay down here forever, and so I think it’s time to move you upstairs,”

Stiles’s heartbeat kicked up in excitement. Would he really be allowed out of the basement? 

“However,” Derek continued, “this will only happen if you agree to play my game, ok?” 

Derek looked at him with an intensity that put the brakes on Stiles’s excitement. Whatever game he wanted to play couldn’t end well for Stiles, but then, there wasn’t really anything he wouldn’t do to get out of this god forsaken basement. 

Stiles took a deep breath and nodded. Derek made him eat before they could go and Stiles scarfed the food down, more than ready to breathe fresh air again. 

Walking up the stairs was like a dream-sequence. He couldn’t believe it was happening until he was finally past the familiar wooden door and in unfamiliar territory. He looked around quickly as he followed Derek out of a glass door and onto fresh grass. 

Stiles closed his eyes and breathed deeply, feeling free even though he knew he wasn’t. Derek let him have his moment for which Stiles was infinitely grateful. 

“Ok, what’s this game we’re playing,” Stiles asked after a few minutes, ready to just get it over with. 

Derek stepped closer and wrapped his arms around him, filling him with comfort despite what he knew would be bad news. 

“Have you ever seen me in my wolf form?” Derek asked. 

Stiles shook his head. Derek had to know that he never had. 

“Well, I figured that I would show you today. We can play little red riding hood and the big bad wolf. I’ll give you a ten minute head start to run as far away as you possibly can. Then I’ll find you, as a wolf, and fuck you right there on the forest floor just like that,” he said simply. 

Stiles stiffened, panic that had long since quieted began clattering around in his head. His head spun as he tried to find a way out of this. 

“Couldn’t we just…” 

“I’ve already started the clock. You’re wasting your head start,” Derek interrupted. 

Stiles turned and saw the glimmer in Derek’s eyes. This was happening whether Stiles wanted it to or not. Without further ado Stiles turned on his heel and darted into the woods. 

He ran until he was out of breath and even then kept pushing forward. He lost track of time passing as the sun set below the trees and the forest fell into darkness. He shrieked as he fell over a tangle of roots. His face slammed into the dirt hard and he wondered what was so great about being outside anyway. 

As soon as he regained his footing, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He whipped around, searching the tree line, but saw nothing. He continued walking through the brush, but the feeling that he was being watched never went away. He kept looking behind him until finally he glimpsed a flash of red moving through the brush. 

Without thinking he turned and ran, his skirt billowing wildly around him. He barely made it three steps before a heavy weight slammed into his back and he fell on his face. He tried to push himself up but a deep, terrifying growl stopped him short. 

A strong jaw wrapped around his throat and Stiles wondered wildly if he was going to die like this, in the middle of nowhere in a red dress, but then the pressure left his throat and the creature began sniffing at his neck and back. 

Stiles chanced a look over his shoulder and he couldn’t help the whine that spilled passed his lips. The wolf was _huge_. It was more the size of a small bear than a wolf. The knowledge that this beast was actually _Derek_ brought him no comfort. 

A cold wet nose brushed against Stiles’s thigh, nudging his hips up. Stiles reluctantly complied and almost immediately Derek was over him, thrusting his fat cock wildly in an attempt to mount him. 

Stiles shuddered and buried his face into the dirt, counting to a million in his head. 

He felt the sharp pain of penetration at about eighty. He sqeezed his eyes closed and focused on the numbers as Derek pounded into him mercilessly. There was no way this wasn’t going to leave lasting damage, and Stiles gritted his teeth against the pain of it. 

After he made it to three hundred and seventy, Stiles felt an impossible pressure where he and Derek were connected and Derek’s hips stilled as his knot grew. Stiles whimpered and Derek whined soothingly. 

Stiles tried to remember that now he wouldn’t have to go back into the basement. He would be able to move around, use a real bathroom, see real sunlight. 

He didn’t notice the swell of Derek’s knot going down until the wolf pulled out of him. When he lay down, Derek was fully human. He ran a hand through Stiles’s muddy hair and sighed. 

“That wasn’t so bad, now, was it?” he asked quietly. 

Stiles wasn’t sure he could make sound come out right, so he just shook his head automatically and curled up closer to Derek’s naked body. 

As always, Derek seemed to understand because he didn’t ask any more questions and just held Stiles against him as he cried.

**Author's Note:**

> If I missed anything in my tags please let me know! 
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr!!!](http://nightshadekisses.tumblr.com/)


End file.
